Heaven's Downfall
by ButterballPorkbun
Summary: My father hate me more than anything so I was convinced that life hated me. Honestly I think it still does and still will, except I met someone and I know someone who may help me. My angel, the only person I can trust. (This is a version of Heaven's Grace from Uriel P.O.V. now I would suggest you read Heaven's Grace before trying this then leaving a review telling me what you want)
1. Chapter 1

(_Okay this is the first chapter of Uriel's story make sure you try Heaven's Grace and tell if you want more of this story or that story or if you want both because I am willing to do both like I said this is just the first chapter kind of a sneak peak of what to expect if you choose Uriel's story)_

**Chapter1: A Horrible Life**

I was three when my sister died we were only one year apart. She died in her bed due to a "genetic" issue. But that wasn't the truth not in this house. She was dead because she screamed. When my father had came in to touch her that night like any other night, but due to the power going out his shadow had made her scream in terror. My father miss took her scream of terror as a scream for help a sign that she was fighting his advances and she died that night with her face stuff deeply into a pillow. If you had looked at her while she was dead she would have looked like she had snuggled deeply into her bed her face turn into her pillow. I remember everything from when my mom found her body and started whimpering on the verge of tears, to my father who was laughing and sneering. After yelling at my mother to shut up he turned to me and sneered. I looked down at the floor. "Now Uriel, boy I want you to listen to me when those cops and ambulance come keep your fucking mouth shut. Let me do all the talking you better pretend like your mute. Do you understand." He ordered. Still looking down at the floor I nodded. "Yes Master." I said still looking down. I learned a long time ago that father always wanted to be called Master or Sir. Most of the time he liked to be called Master. Especially by my mom. I heard my father on the phone and he let my mom cry out her pain he said it would be realistic for when everyone showed up. I watched as he lied on the phone, eventually I got sick of it picked up one of my stuffed animals and walked into my room. I heard the sirens very soon I heard the emergency vehicles pull up. Their loud blaring sirens practically broke my ear drums. I saw what looked like a dozen people come into the house. I heard a lot of voices down stairs, many among many conversations were going on down stairs the only problem is that I could only focus on one and it wasn't the words in the conversation it was the noise. It was who ever my mom was having a conversation with. With every word of the conversation her voice was cracking, she was whimpering, sniffling and everything. She sound like she was the one who was dying. I frowned and tried to stopped listening. But I couldn't. Soon I had to force myself to go to sleep but my mom's screams, my sister's body and my father's sneer haunted my dreams swirling them and changing them into awful, horrible nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the house was silent, no conversation were going on with in the house. Father is probably passed out drunk in front of the TV and mom more than likely cried herself to sleep. I looked out of my window it was completely dark outside. I smiled since the first time I woke up this morning. It's my turn to play. I thought. I picked a few of my toys up and shoved them into a nearby book bag. I did this almost every night when ever I could. Even if the sky wasn't clear I would still do this because at night when every one went to sleep I had freedom. I looked at the clouds in the sky they looked a bit thick. I reached underneath my bed and grabbed the large folded up make shift tent. I had made it a while ago out of an old tarp I found and a couple of other things. It wasn't perfect but it would keep me safe from the rain and the wind. As I crammed that into a back pack I smile I thought about the freedom I would soon get to enjoy. After gathering up everything I began to tip toe my way down the steps. Once at the back door I looked around to see if my father or mother had noticed my small noises as I carefully walked down the steps. I opened the door and winced sightly at the soft creek. After going out side and shutting the door behind me I began to survey the backyard. As I was doing that I notice something small and red lying nearby. I walked over and picked it up. It was a medium sized rubber red ball with little flying kittens on them as decorations. This is diffidently not mine. I thought. Then looked toward the fence that separated our house from the neighbors. Could it be the neighbor's, they have a cat and I think I've seen their daughter? I wondered. I sat my back pack down in the dew covered grass then I walked over and threw the ball over the fence onto their lawn. As I was setting up my tent I heard soft foot steps coming from the other side of the fence. I froze at the foot steps came close to the fence before stopping right in front of it. I didn't even breathe as I bit my lip. "Thank you for finding this for me who ever you are this is my favorite toy." I heard a voice say. The voice sound like that of a small girl, a girl that was more than likely my age. She sounded very shy, timid. But the girl also had an accent that was partially thick blending in with her normal speech. I waited a moment before speaking to her. "Your...welcome." I whispered wondering if she could hear me. I heard the girl giggle. "Kan du vaere sa snill a snakke hoyere?" I frowned I knew she was speaking in a different language but I didn't know what she wanted or needed, or what she was even saying for that matter. "What? Did? You?Say?" I asked her slowly and carefully. "It's Norwegian. I was asking you if you could speak louder please?" She explain briefly. "Oh. I said that your welcome." I told her slightly louder. "May I come over there?" She asked. I froze and a chill that had nothing to do with the weather rolled over my exposed skin, I shivered. For a moment I saw my sister. "NO!" I shouted before I could stop myself. I covered my mouth with my hand and looked around then I stared at the back door and waited. After a few seconds though nothing happened. I was so relieved that I suddenly felt dizzy. I slowly sat down in the cool grass. "What's your name?" She whispered. When I didn't answer she sighed. "You can call me Kathy...for now. You have a reason for suddenly going quiet. But if you ever need anything I'll be over here so just come and ask for me." Once she was done talking she left her soft foot steps soon faded away.


End file.
